Como deveria ter sido
by loren callum edelstein
Summary: Fim da sétima temporada. Apesar de comprometida, Lisa já não conseguia viver sem Hugh Laurie. E se ela tivesse tomado uma decisão e quisesse que ele fizesse o mesmo? HULI.


Lisa abriu a porta do trailer dele sorridente como sempre se mostrou.

Hugh estranhou tamanho brilho em seus olhos e não pode deixar de sorrir com tamanha graça que a mulher trazia.

O coração dela estava acelerado, aquela seria uma das maiores e mais arriscadas decisões de sua vida.

Mas ela estava preparada.

- Feliz por que?

Laurie perguntou abraçando a colega de trabalho.

Ele podia sentir facilmente o perfume dos cabelos dela que entrelaçaram-se nos dedos pálidos do ator.

- Eu terminei com Robert. E vou ficar aqui com você.

- Não faca isso...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, querendo não ver o brilho dela se apagar e suas feições se tornarem incrédulas.

- Hugh, eu achei que nós fossemos ficar juntos! Você disse isso para mim uma semana atrás!

- Eu sou casado. Tenho 3 filhos e...

Ele se sentou no pequeno sofá que lá havia, sentindo a aliança grudar em sua carne.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

Ela sorriu, sem acreditar, entre lágrimas que ferviam em seu rosto.

A atriz fechou os olhos, virando-se de costas, tentando encontrar algum equilíbrio para o seu organismo nervoso.

- Eu realmente achei que fossemos dar certo, que poderíamos ter um relacionamento... Como eu sou idiota, meu Deus!

Hugh observava a mulher completamente frustrada e se sentia um fracasso por isso.

Estava claro na mente dele que deveria, precisava viver com ela, no entanto, era difícil jogar toda uma vida de 22 anos para o alto.

Ele sempre parecia forte e imbatível, mas era tão fraco quanto um graveto no solo quando exposto a uma situação dessas.

Lisa voltou para a posição em que estava e caminhou até o homem.

Ela mordeu os próprios lábios e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Hugh a observava atento, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.

- Eu não quero perder você!

Ela gritou, batendo no peito dele, onde sua mão antes acariciava.

- É por questão financeira? Pelo fato de que ela ficaria com metade da sua fortuna?

Lisa perguntou com os olhos marejados, mudando para uma posição mais confortável .

As mãos dela se concentravam em acariciar a barba por fazer do amado.

Hugh sabia que aquela não era uma opção. Até porque eles possuíam um acordo pré-nupcial.

- Nada disso.

- Então por que diabos, Hugh? Passamos todos esses anos juntos em segredo, e eu já não posso ficar sem você! Eu deveria ter escutado Nádia quando ela disse que você não se separaria e eu teria que deixá-lo. E talvez sair do emprego...

Lisa suspirou, desapontada.

-... Hugh, eu te amo. Estou disposta a ser feliz e viver com você. Por favor, fique comigo. Se tiver que esperar até o divórcio sair, eu espero. Com você.

Ela disse esperançosa, beijando os lábios dele.

Algo que ela sempre carregara consigo era a persistência.

Ela NUNCA desistia fácil. Sua opinião era forte. Suas vontades também.

Edelstein queria muito levá-los adiante.

Hugh sorriu, abraçando mais uma vez a mais que colega de trabalho. E certamente a mulher que mais amou na vida.

Dentre tantos fatos, ele a admirava pela capacidade de sempre querer continuar. Tentar, conquistar, vencer...

- Eu... Eu me sinto um velho adolescente fazendo essas coisas... Aventuras como essa não faz bem o meu tipo.

Hugh continuava indeciso.

- Você acredita que vai dar certo?

Ele perguntou, segurando o rosto dela.

- Eu acredito e sei que vai ser maravilhoso.

A atriz respondeu sorridente.

Hugh a beijou um tanto pensativo. Ora nervoso, ora aliviado, apreensivo...

Para ser feliz, às vezes o amor é tudo o que se precisa. Se ele nunca o fora antes, mesmo exacerbado de privilégios, que fosse naquele momento.

Ele amava aquela mulher e sorrir com ela sempre fora fácil.

Ela o segurava, mantinha-o estável, tornava-o uma pessoa melhor, menos perturbada.

Lisa Edelstein o fazia feliz.

'' Isso vai ser diferente '' pensou ele amedrontado, sentindo Lisa arrancar de seu dedo a aliança.

- AU! Isso doeu!

Ele sorriu, beijando a amada.

- Eu te amo.

Lisa Edelstein disse, colando seus lábios, sem deixar que o amado respondesse.

'' Eu também te amo...''

Disse em pensamento, antes de retirar a blusa dela.

FIM.


End file.
